The new stars
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: this is the story of Jessie and Cassidy got pregnant only a month apart review and enjoy
1. Married

I wanted to do this one with Jessie + James with Cassidy + Butch for a so long time and I did not got time to do it but now I can do this so review and enjoy!

**Discailmer I do not own Pokemon.**

It was a nice day at the team rocket centre the Boss was working until Meowth came in his office "what do you want?" yelled the Boss "Boss come see this Cassidy is marrying Butch Jessie and James are already there" said Meowth and the Boss went to the wedding.

[ Come on and be my love ... ]

Cassidy: But how can you know for sure?

[ Oh, Cassidy. ]

Cassidy: Is there really just one?

[ Come on, be my love. ]

Cassidy: So many songs, but I'm feeling so lonely ...

Cassidy:(as she walks in the room)  
You don't have to be beautiful,  
to turn me on.  
I just need your body, baby,  
from dusk 'til dawn.

You don't need experience,  
to turn me on.  
You just leave it all up to me ...

[Come on, Cassidy!]

... Huh?

You don't have to be rich,  
to be my pearl.  
You don't have to be cool,  
to rule my world.

Ain't no particular song,  
I'm more compatible with so I can be with you and.  
I just want your extra...

Guys...guys!  
Give a lady a chance!

Butch: Well, since my baby left me...  
I found a new place to dwell.  
It's down at the end of Lonely Street,  
at Heartbreak Hotel.

And I said,  
I'm feelin' so lonely, baby.  
I'm felein' so lonely.

BOTH  
I'm feelin' so lonely.

Cassidy: I could die for you...

Butch: Don't have to be rich,  
to be my girl love one it can be you and me

Cassidy: Don't have to be cool,  
to rule my world boy

Butch: To rule my world I want to marry you so we can be together

Cassidy: Ain't no particular sign  
I'm compatible with you so I pretty I know who you are so I will marry you so we can be together

Cassidy: girl I just want your

BOTH  
Extra time...  
And your...  
Kiss...

And thats how Cassidy and Butch got married the song became love.

1 month later

Jessie and James were getting married.

[ Come on and be my love ... ]

Jessie: But how can you know for sure?

[ Oh, Jessie. ]

Jessie: Is there really just one?

[ Come on, be my love. ]

Jessie: So many songs, but I'm feeling so lonely ...

Jessie:(as she walks in the room)  
You don't have to be beautiful,  
to turn me on.  
I just need your body, baby,  
from dusk 'til dawn.

You don't need experience,  
to turn me on.  
You just leave it all up to me ...

[Come on, Jessie!]

... Huh?

You don't have to be rich,  
to be my pearl.  
You don't have to be cool,  
to rule my world.

Ain't no particular song,  
I'm more compatible with so I can be with you and.  
I just want your extra...

Guys...guys!  
Give a beautiful girl a chance!

James: Well, since my baby left me...  
I found a new place to dwell.  
It's down at the end of Lonely Street,  
at Heartbreak Hotel.

And I said,  
I'm feelin' so lonely, baby.  
I'm felein' so lonely.

BOTH  
I'm feelin' so lonely.

Jessie: I could die for you and me...

James: Don't have to be rich,  
to be my girl love one it can be you and me

Jessie: Don't have to be cool,  
to rule my world boy

James: To rule my world I want to marry you so we can be together

Jessie: Ain't no particular sign  
I'm compatible with you so I pretty I know who you are so I will marry you so we can be together

James: Jessie girl I just want your

BOTH  
Extra time...  
And your...  
Kiss...

And thats how Jessie and James got married the song became love.

end of chapter 1


	2. Pregnant?

**Discailmer I do now own Pokemon.**

****3 months later

Cassidy was getting sick last 2 months at first she and Butch fought it was the flu then Jessie got sick a month ago at first Jessie and James fought it was the flu too but Cassidy and Jessie soon found out that they were both pregnant only a month apart.

At the lake

Butch was busy feeding the glod ducks until Butch was wondering where Cassidy is.

"Where could she be?" Butch wondered

Just then he heard footsteps, he turned his head to see none other than Cassidy. A super hott Cassidy, with a little flower on her head.

"Oh...wow..." Butch said. He could feel the power "powering up" again

"Well Butch how do you like it?" Cassidy ased with a sexy tone in her voice

"Cassidy, if it were possible for my..._thing _to explode from to much blood inside it. It definetly would right now,"

"Wow, I'm turning you on that much?" Cassidy said.

"so Cass why is your belly getting larger?" asked Butch "I am pregnant" said Cassidy Butch was surprise "Cassidy I am so happy for you I do not know what to say" said Butch with a smile "Ready to rise this new life in my tummy of mine with our first baby?" said Cassidy "oh yeah Cassidy I am you fought I would be upset for you being pregnant" said Butch "yeah I was thinking about that first Butch" said Cassidy.

At the bathroom

James was coming out of the bathroom to see Jessie "oh Jessie its you I didn't see you why is your tummy big?" asked James "James I..." said Jessie as she threw up on James "eeeewwwwwwww" said James "Oh James I am so sorry" said Jessie in fear "Jessie it is not your fulat" said James "let's see what the Boss have to say about this" said Butch as he and James took Jessie and Cassidy.

At the Boss's office

"Boss look what happened to Jessie and Cassidy they are sick" said Butch and James as they took the girls in the office "my members of team rocket are sick WHAT DID YOU BOYS DO TO THEM!?" yelled the Boss at Butch and James pounching on James and Butch at the same time "They did nothing Boss," Jessie said "Ya no..." Cassidy barfed again.

After about a half and hour of waiting The Boss walked out of the doctor's room

"Well?"James and Butch said

"Is Jessie okay?" James said

"And Cassidy," Butch said

"I don't believe it," the Boss said

"What?" James and Butch said

"Both my female team rocket members your parters got pregnant at the same time?" said the Boss.

James and Butch's faces lit up with joy. Sonn Jessie and Cassidy stepped out with the same look on their faces

"It worked boys," they said to their mates

And Soon the couples were dancing around for joy. They were all going to be parents in a matter of months.

end of chapter 2


	3. Cravings

**Discailmer I do not own Pokemon.**

Cassidy was now 7 months pregnant and Jessie was 6 months pregnant James had been a very good hunter and he did not needed Butch's help anymore Cassidy's stomach was larger than Jessie's well maybe a little bit.

Anyway it was around noon time Team Rocket center Cassidy was at her room waiting for Butch to come back with lunch. Her unborn baby kicking inside her, as if it was saying "Mama feed me!"

"Hold on, hold on," Cassidy said rubbing her swollen stomach "Your dad will be here soon with some yummy food,"

The unborn child still kicked around inside her.

"Hey Cassidy," Jessie said walking over

"Hi Jessie," Cassidy said

"Wow Cassidy..." Lilly said seeing her large belly "You're already so big,"

"You're is pretty big to," Cassidy said looking at Jessie's big tummy

"But not as big as you'rs, boy you must be carrying a whole bunch of wiegh in your tummy," Jessie said

"Yeah, and the baby is hungry right now," Cassidy said "It's like I feel hungry all the time now,"

"We've got more than one stomach to fill in us now," Jessie said rubbing her tummy "Mine for some reason feel like wantng to eat pizza and other things, James is out getting some for me,"

"Ugh settle down in me will you sweet heart," Cassidy said

"Your baby is kicking?" Jessie said

"Yes," Cassidy said

"Can I feel?" Jessie asked

"Sure," Cassidy said

With that Jessie put her hand on Cassidy's tummy, feeling the unborn life kck around inside her.

"Wow they're so ro...Huh!" Jessie said

"Huh?" Cassidy said confussed

"Mine are kicking to," Jessie said putting her hand on her tummy "do you Cassidy want to feel?" asked Jessie "ok" said Cassidy as she put her hand on her tummy, the two girls now feeling the new life within eachother.

"You were right Jessie, having a baby is the most wonderful experience a girl trainer or a team rocket mamber can ask for," Cassidy said.

Soon Butch and James were back with the food "we got the food you girls want" said Butch.

"Oh Butch you're back," Cassidy said "We were just feeling eachothers baby growing"

after lunch

"Ah that was tasty," Cassidy said finishing her lunch

"Did the baby like it?" Butch asked

"Mmmhmm," Cassidy said rubing her stomach "the baby is right now, and it's sleeping,"

"Jessie was that good? did the baby like it?" asked James "yep James it did and now its full and now it is sleeping" said Jessie.

At night

That night Butch was sleeping with Cassidy until he was awoke by a loud growl "is there a creature in our room? aaaaahhhhh!" Butch said he was scared until he found out where that noise was coming from it was Cassidy's stomach but Cassidy was asleep.

"Hehe," Butch laughed seeing that he had gotten errified by his own unborn baby.

He put his hand on Cassidy's tummy. "Hi sweet heart in there, this is your daddy, you hungry?" he said

Then Cassidy's stomach growled again.

"I'll take that as yes, geez how big of a baby can you eat?" Butch said moving his hand around Cassidy's tummy. Trying to feel for the baby.

"Okay you're one, two, three, four, five...Oh that must be six down here," said Butch as he was counting the baby's kicking

"Butch what are you doing?" Cassidy said waking up now, then hearing her stomach growl.

"They're hungry again," Butch said

"After all that food?" Cassidy said

"Well you have more than six kicking in here, mabey more," Butch said

"Huh?" Cassidy said

"I was counting are the baby kicking. Here look this is one..."

Butch and Cassidy re-counted their baby kicking again when they were finished they found that their were nine Kicking in the night in Cassidy.

"Nine?" Cassidy said suprised

"Wow, I guess we really got nine kicking in one night," Cassidy said

"No kidding," Cassidy said "I wonder how Butch can you here our baby?,"

"oh Cassidy I was feeling kicking at the side of me so it was the baby" said Butch "I wonder if the baby will look like me or you" said Cassidy "well I have names for the baby" said Butch "you have what are they?" asked Cassidy "well if our baby was a boy I chose the name will be Max I hope he will look like me I'm sure he will be strong like you Cassidy and tough like me" said Butch "nice name" said Cassidy.

"but what if our baby was a girl?" asked Butch "I have chose the name for a girl and the name is Janet I hope she will be beautiful like me and is tough like me and strong like you" said Cassidy "I love that name Cassidy" said Butch as he gave Cassidy a hug until Cassidy's stomach growled again

"Okay, okay sweet heart. I'll go get you a midnight snack," Butch said

With that he went out for more food.

Next morning

Jessie and James were sleeping but not for long the baby kicked Jessie that woke her up "ok sweet heart you want food?" asked Jessie and her baby kicked "I am saying thats a yes" said Jessie James woke up "James I am so sorry I..." said Jessie "Jessie I know the baby woke you up" said James "yes James you are right " said Jessie "Jessie do you have names for the baby?" asked James.

"well James I have but I am not telling you" said Jessie "why Jessie?" asked James "because James you have to wait until the baby is born" said Jessie "ok Jess what ever you say" said James.

end of chapter 3


	4. Janet is born (tears!)

**Discailmer I do not own Pokemon.**

****Cassidy was on her finaly month of pregnancy and Butch was scared of his wife going into labor very soon and same with Jessie.

Jessie and James were watching a horor movie called Saw what Butch lend them "don't go" said Jessie as the man was about to be killed by Jigsaw's traps.

Cassidy was watching from the door until Cassidy's stomach felt a sharp pain inside of her "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!" Cassidy screamed in pain James stoped the movie "Cassidy are you ok?" asked Jessie "oh Jessie I think I am going into labor and my I think i's time but it's is not due until may 14th and its may 8th" said Cassidy "what happened then?" asked James as he race to Cassidy "this baby wants to come early then" said Cassidy.

"BUTCH!" yelled Cassidy as she felt another contraction hit her Butch raced to Cassidy "Cass what is wrong?" asked Butch "oh Butch I am in labor now" said Cassidy in so much pain "James I need you to stay with Meowth while me Jessie and my wife are gone" said Butch "why?" asked Meowth "because Meowth Cassidy is going to give birth now and me my wife and Jessie have to go now" said Butch.

Jessie Butch and Cassidy lefted to have the baby and they left to get Cassidy some where she can have her baby in a safe place "James it wegie time!" said Meowth as he gave James a wegie "no fair Meowth" said James.

"Don't worry, Cassidy, we'll be in the Boss's office," Butch said calmly to his wife.

The Boss was working until he heard Cassidy screaming as the door was open "what is it?" asked the Boss "Boss its Cassidy she is in labor now" said Butch "oh my the baby is coming I better get Cassidy in the health care room" said the Boss.

In the health care room

As Jessie opened the door Cassidy's felt blood rushing out of her and felt another contraction hit her "Butch my water broke but its not clear I see blood" said Cassidy "oh my god I hope the baby didn't die" said Butch "stay clam Cassidy you're ok" said Jessie as she clamed her down.

The doctor came in and saw Cassidy "ok Butch and Jessie I need you to help me to bring Cassidy's baby into the world so I need Jessie and Butch to get her on the bed" said the doctor Butch and Jessie do so what the doctor said.

Cassidy was breathing and trying to stay clam "Okay, please Butch and Jessie stay with me, I'm scared I do not want to lose this baby" Cassidy cried "you scared Cassidy? that scares me and Jessie that you are scared" said Butch holding Cassidy's hand tightly.

"Cassidy do not worry I am here" said Jessie and she grabed Cassidy's other hand "ok Cassidy I need you to push now" said the doctor Cassidy pushed as hard as she can screaming in pain "I can't do it I can't" said Cassidy as tears were coming out of her eyes.

6 hours later

"ok Cassidy I see the head a few more pushes and we should have it out" said the doctor "Cassidy we are almost there you have to do this" said Butch "I can't I am too treid" said Cassidy "I know but you have to do this" said Butch "I can't it hurts too much" groan Cassidy.

"Cassidy I know it will hurt but we need you to try" said Jessie "come on Cassidy you can do it" said the doctor "come on Cassidy push" said Butch "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Cassidy until more of Cassidy's blood was coming out of her Jessie saw more blood "doctor Cassidy is bleeding" said Jessie "oh my god there is alot of bleeding nurse Joy I need some warm water Cassidy is bleeding" said the doctor.

Nurse Joy got warm water and the doctor used the warm water to clean the blood off of Cassidy "you are doing great" said Jessie Cassidy pushed again and then the baby's shoulders were out the doctor was now finish cleaning the blood "ok Cassidy one more push we now got the shoulders out" said the doctor.

Cassidy gave the louldest scream when she pushed until the baby was out of her Jessie was thankful that Cassidy had made it.

But the greatest thing of all, Cassidy heard crying. Her baby's crying. It was the sound of another human life that god had gave to them.

"Congratulations Cassidy it's a girl" said the doctor "a girl a daughter she is ok" said Cassidy the doctor held crying the baby girl still covered in blood and gunk, "Would dad like to cut the umbilical cord?" the doctor asked.

Cassidy began to cry when the doctor announced the sex of their baby. Butch walked over to the doctor and grabbed the scissors that were being held out in front of him by nurse Joy. He took them and walked over to his new crying daughter and cut the umbilical cord. Once he was done he walked back to Cassidy and gave her one long and hard kiss, just to show how happy he was "I love you" said Cassidy "I love you too" said Butch.

"Cassidy you had a daughter" said Jessie.

The doctor said "nurse Joy can you clean the baby I have to take care of poor Cassidy" "sure doctor" said nurse Joy as she take the baby girl to clean her.

While Butch and Cassidy were just talking the doctor was cleaning Cassidy off and giving her some pain medication to ease the soreness she will feel in few hours.

"This baby really tore you up Cassidy; you're still bleeding quite a bit." the doctor told her.

When nurse Joy was done she handed the baby to Cassidy and Cassidy grew a tear in her eye "have you had a name for the litlle baby?" asked the doctor "I have a great name Janet" said Cassidy "that's a great name" said the doctor "oh Cass our daughter looks like you she has blonde hair like you" said Butch until Janet opened her eyes they were purple like Cassidy's "Cassidy Janet has your eyes" said Jessie.

"you are right Jessie my daughter looks like me" said Cassidy "Cassidy how do you feel now?" asked Butch "sore and treid" said Cassidy Butch was about to say something until he was cut off by Janet's crying. She was hungry, and no wonder, she hasn't eaten since Cassidy did, and she had such a trip too.

"I guess she's hungry." Jessie said to Cassidy.

"Yeah, I may be tired but I can still feed my baby." Cassidy said softly.

She unbuttoned her team rocket outfit and carefully lifted Janet's head to her breast so she could feed her.

Few minutes later

When Janet was done feeding Cassidy said "Butch do you want to hold her?" "yes please" said Butch as Cassidy handed the baby girl to him while Cassidy was doing her buttoned her team rocket outfit.

"hi little girl I am your daddy" said Butch Janet looked at Butch she was happy Cassidy was weak and started at Butch "Butch Jessie what ever you do take care of Janet I am going to sleep for a few hours so wake me up if you need me" said Cassidy as she fell alseep.

end of chapter 4


End file.
